Vérité et conséquences
by Recif
Summary: [Cross over Naruto et Saiyuki] Quand les deux univers se rencontrent ... chap 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Séries**: Saiyuki et Naruto

**Titre**: Vérité et conséquences ...

**Genre**: Cross-over, divers

**Disclaimer**: les personnages appartiennent a Masashi Kishimoto et Minekura Kazakh ; longue vie a eux …

**Note:** alors je préviens tout de suite, j'ai écris à peine trois chapitres de cette fic, et la suite je ne sais pas quand je la ferais, mais j'ai tout de même eu envie de poster le début D

Ensuite, une bonne connaissance du manga Saiyuki est nécessaire (plus que pour celui de Naruto), j'avertirai pour les poils … sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre1 : Etrangers ... 

- " Une équipe m'a informée de la présence de quatre étrangers à Konoha. Ils sont arrivés il y a quelques minutes"

_Une main tendue … un rouleau échangé en toute discrétion …._

- " Entendu Tsunade-sama"

* * *

C'est ainsi que le l'après midi commença a Konoha. Deux ninjas discrets et rapides arpentaient les toits des maisons tout en lisant les instructions de la mission même s'il les connaissaient déjà. En effet le scénario pour la venue d'étranger dans le villange ne changeait guère, la principale préoccupation était d'obtenir le maximum d'information et de savoir si oui ou non ils représentaient une potentiel menace. 

Un signe du brun ( le chef des deux ? ) les fit s'arrêter dans une des rues principales, cachés dans l'ombre et guettant le moindre mouvement suspect …

Seul un œil averti aurait pu les voir en détournant les techniques d'illusions crées par l'un d'eux.

Un autre hochement de tête … les individus sont repérés … en bas à droite.

- " Naruto à toi de jouer "

Le blond esquissa un sourire, les missions de discrétion et d'espionnage n'était pas son terrain de prédilection, mais avec son coéquipier et ami Sasuke, ils pouvaient à eux d'eux relever n'importe quels défis.

Son regard se fit plus perçant, il choisit sa cible : le plus jeune du groupe. Il se concentra alors pour employer une de ses techniques favorites : … lire sur les lèvres … Ca pouvait paraître dérisoire pour n'importe quelle personne, mais pourtant pour la prise d'informations, elle était infaillible …

- " Alors ? "

Naruto se retourna vers son ami … les yeux rieurs :

- " J'ai faim … j'ai faim … j'ai faim "

* * *

- " Goku, calme toi un peu, tout le monde nous regarde … " 

- " Mais Hakkaï " , gémit le brun, " regarde autour de toi, il n'y a que des restaurants dans cette rue ! "

Le dénommé Hakkaï se retourna tout en souriant …

- " De toutes les façons, c'est vrai qu'il est tard et qu'on n'a toujours pas déjeuné. Sanzo et Gojyo vous êtes d'accord pour vous arrêter ici? "

Derrière lui marchait deux personnes toutes d'eux cigarettes aux lèvres, celui aux cheveux rouge tirant sur le mauve, lança un clin d'œil et attendit la réaction du blond se tenant a ses côtés :

- " Peuh, il faut bien nourrir cet estomac avant qu'il n'ameute tout le quartier. "

Goku laissa échapper un cri de joie et couru vers l'échoppe la plus proche, ne se fiant qu'aux appétissantes effluves qui s'en dégageaient.

* * *

Toujours tapis dans l'ombre, Naruto et Sasuke observaient cet étrange groupe de garçons, ils n'étaient pas discrets et facilitaient donc leur mission. Ils les virent rentrer dans un restaurant, Naruto gloussa en voyant l'enseigne … Décidément ces quatre là l'intéressait de plus en plus … 

- " Sasuke tu as faim ? "

* * *

L'endroit était calme et propre, à droite se tenait un comptai avec de hauts tabourets, des habitués y buvaient leur sake avec plénitude. Sur la gauche cinq ou six tables étaient éparpillées dans le reste de la salle. 

Nos quatre voyageurs étaient dans un coin plutôt sombre, ils attendaient avec impatience leur repas.

Les plats arrivèrent et après un moment ou seul l'entrechoquements des couverts étaient perceptibles, Gojyo pris la parole :

- " Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Je n'ai ressenti nulle part l'énergie des yokais, la vague de folie ne semble pas être arrivée jusqu'ici. "

Sanzo termina de boire son verre tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la salle …

- " J'ai surtout l'impression que ce village n'est peuplé que d'être humain. On n'a pas rencontrer de monstres sur la route et vu la population qu'on a croisé, je pense avoir raison. "

Hakkaï approuva, c'était vrai que depuis deux ou trois jours, ils n'avaient vu aucun monstre, ils avaient ainsi pu avancer plus vite et ils étaient arrivés à cet endroit dénommé Konoha.

La sonnette d'entrée du restaurant sonna et la porte s'ouvrit sur un couple plutôt jeune.

- " Bienvenue à Ichiraku ! J'ai une table de libre juste ici ! "

- " Merci. "

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux blond s'installa de sorte à être en face de la table à surveiller. Son ami s'assit juste à côté d'elle, imitant un couple d'amoureux ayant besoin d'un peu d'intimité.

- " Je vous propose de rester ici cet après-midi, Hakuryu doit se reposer après ces trois jours de route, et j'ai aussi besoin de refaire les réserves d'eau et de nourriture. "

- " Bonne idée Hakkaï, cette ville semble assez vivante, j'ai déjà repéré deux ou trois bars dans les alentours … "

- " Kappa pervers ! "

- " Eh le saru , j'ai un autre appétit à satisfaire … d'ailleurs vous aussi vous devriez … "

- " Uruseï " coupa Sanzo, une veine pulsant sur son front …

Gojyo sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules du blond :

- " C'est vrai que t'es un moine, mais tu dois avoir quelques besoins toi aussi … "

* * *

- " Voilà vos deux menus ! Bon appétit ! " 

Un sourire répondit au serveur et la jeune fille commença son plat sans plus attendre. Naruto jubilait, il adorait ce genre de mission qui lui permettait de se régaler tout en travaillant … grâce à leurs techniques de transformations lui et Sasuke avaient pu se rapprocher sans se faire remarquer. Naruto en fille et Sasuke les cheveux plus long que d'habitude et un teint plus halé, l'artifice était parfait.

Ils mangeaient tranquillement quand un déclic suivit d'une vive détonation se fit entendre. Devant eux, le blond vêtu d'une longue robe, tenait un objet fumant dans sa main en direction du " kappa pervers ". Juste à côté de la tête de celui ci, il y avait un petit trou dans le mur … le silence régnait à présent …

* * *

Sanzo jura mentalement que la prochaine fois il ne ferait pas exprès de le rater … 

Hakkaï jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle et s'aperçut que comme à son habitude ils étaient au centre de toutes les attentions et que plusieurs personnes avaient des sortes de petits couteaux dans leurs mains.

Il se leva de sa chaise sans mouvement brusque et présenta ses excuses.

- " Sanzo, range ton arme avant que les ennuis n'arrivent s'il te plaît. "

Le moine suivit son conseil, il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes avec ce qui semblait être l'armée de la ville vu leur uniforme …

Les ninjas reposèrent eux aussi leurs kunaïs, mais ils les gardaient à porter de main, si jamais …

Au milieu de tout ça, Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient arrêtés de manger et le brun essayait de retenir son ami, près à se jeter à la gorge du blond.

En effet l'instinct de Naruto lui criait de se méfier de cette arme de neutraliser au plus vite l'individu, même Kyubi était sur la défensive … Il ne fit cependant rien, Sasuke lui tenant fortement le bras et lui chuchotant de se calmer :

- " Naruto, pas de précipitations, il l'a rangé. "

La voix posée de son ami parvint a le détendre un peu …

- " Bon après ce petit incident, on est d'accord sur le fait de dormir ici ce soir et de repartir à l'aube demain ? "

Sanzo acquieça et s'alluma une clope qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

Goku sortit enfin le nez de son bol de ramen et avertit qu'il avait vu une auberge un peu avant …

* * *

La nuit commençait à tombée, quand Gojyo, Hakkaï, Goku et Sanzo arrivèrent devant l'établissement. La répartition des chambres fut vite décidée et tout le monde alla se coucher sans plus tarder. 

Ce n'est qu'une fois les lumières éteintes et le silence absolu que Naruto et Sasuke s'extirpèrent de leur cachette. Leur mission était finie, et il ne leur restait plus qu'a remettre le rapport à l'Hokage au plus tôt.

Sans bruits, ils s'éclipsèrent dans la noirceur de la nuit …

* * *

- " Sanzo, tu dors ? " 

- " …. "

- " Sanzo ? "

- " Qu'est ce qu'il y a le saru ? Tu peux pas dormir un peu ? "

- " Mais c'était juste pour savoir … au restaurant … t'as pas senti quelque chose d'étrange ? "

- " Hum, non … "

- " Ca ressemblait au ki d'Hakkaï sans vraiment que ça ne soit ça. Ca n'a pas durée longtemps juste quelques secondes après que tu es tiré sur Gojyo … "

- " Tu as vu quelque chose de particulier ? "

" Non, ça a disparu trop rapidement … c'était _étrange_ … "

- " Si jamais tu le ressens de nouveau, préviens moi tout de suite … et maintenant tais toi et dors ! "

Goku se retourna dans son lit et se laissa plonger dans ses rêves à contre cœur … Sanzo quand à lui réfléchit … les sensations de Goku n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère …

* * *

Rapport de Mission :

Quatre individus : ( un cinquième ? )

- Hakkaï : brun, binocle, habit vert, toujours souriant

- Goku (surnommé "saru" ): le plus jeune et le plus bruyant, pas de menace direct

- Gojyo ( surnommé " kappa pervers" ): rouquin, grand, aimant boire …

- Sanzo ( moine ): robe longue, blond, détiens un objet dangereux, à faire attention

- Hakuryu: n'a pas été visible

- Repartent à l'aube et dorment à l'auberge San

- Pas de comportement suspect à part cet objet …

N & S

P.S : Très bons goûts au niveau de la nourriture. N

Tsunade émit un petit rire à cette dernière remarque. Tout s'annonçait bien, ils étaient là comme prévu. Elle sourit à une personne se tenant dans l'ombre en face d'elle ...

La suite allait être intéressante ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Série**: Saiyuki et Naruto

**Titre**: Vérité et conséquences

**Genre:** Cross-over, divers

**Disclaimer:** les personnages appartiennent a Masashi Kishimoto et Minekura Kazakh ; longue vie a eux …

**Note:** Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review : )

Ensuite, une bonne connaissance du manga Saiyuki est nécessaire (plus que pour celui de Naruto), j'avertirai pour les spoils … sur ce bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

Goku avait du mal à se rendormir, il devait être à peine 5 heures du matin et pourtant il n'avait plus sommeil.

C'était à cause de ses rêves … en ce moment des images de personnes lui apparaissait. Une des images qui le hantait était celle d'un homme aux cheveux longs rassemblés en une longue queue de cheval. Il paraissait si mélancolique … et pourtant sans qu'il ne le sache pourquoi, Goku était attiré par lui. Il avait la désagréable sensation de le connaître, mais pourtant ... il avait beau chercher … son esprit refusait de lui donner le nom de cet homme, encore maintenant il lui faisait défaut.

Goku pris sa tête entre ses mains, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux et ses ongles blessant la peau … pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir ? et pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'y penser tout son être avait mal, sa tête ainsi que son cœur … ?

Mais le rêve qui le faisait le plus souffrir était celui d'un garçon de son age … couvert de sang … il le voyait tomber vers l'avant avec un sourire satisfait. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et sa tête heurtait violemment le sol … il courait vers lui pour le rattraper , mais c'était trop tard …

C'était à ce moment qu'il se réveillait, le front en sueur, les habits trempés et la bouche grande ouverte , poussant un cri silencieux.

Ce soir, c'était encore _ce rêve _… Goku se retourna dans les draps de son lit. Il vit Sanzo dans l'autre couchette grâce à la faible luminosité de la pièce.

Le bonze dormait tranquillement, ce soir il n'avait pas une de ses fréquentes insomnies, heureusement il ne l'avait pas réveillé … sinon un coup de baffeur serait sûrement tombé … Il sourit à cette pensée et sentant le sommeil le gagner à nouveau il ferma les yeux, non sans prier de ne plus rêver de _ça_.

Il ne remarqua pas que cette étrange sensation comme au restaurant était revenue …

* * *

Gojyo soupira excédé, Hakkaï lui faisait vraiment des misères … le lever aussi tôt n'était pas concevable pour notre coureur de jupon.

- " Debout ! "

Il allait lancer une énième réplique, quand il s'aperçut qu'une chose glacée était appuyée sur sa gorge … et foutrement appuyée …

- " Qu'est ce que … "

Il ouvrit violemment les yeux et dans la lumière diffuse il put voir un jeune homme blond à côté de son lit.

- " Lève toi sans mouvements brusques , je n'hésiterai pas utiliser mon kunaï. "

Gojyo obéit et se releva de son lit, il lança un coup d'œil sur sa gauche ou se tenait le lit d'Hakkaï. Celui ci était dans la même position que lui … mais ce qui le frappa c'était leur deuxième agresseur, il ressemblait trait pour trait au sien …

- " Kso, j'ai encore une fois abusé du sake … "

Naruto esquissa un petit sourire, ces étrangers ne semblaient pas connaître les techniques ninjas et encore moins sa technique favorite : le Kage Bunshin. (1)

Dans l'autre chambre, Goku ne fut pas réveiller par un de ces cauchemards, mais par la lame tranchante d'un kunaï d'un autre clone de Naruto. A côté de lui, un garçon brun avait un couteau sous la gorge de Sanzo ... qui lui même pointait son revolver vers le brun …

- " Goku, t'aurais pas pu te réveiller un peu plus tôt ! "

Sanzo grognait, ils avaient été pris par surprise alors qu'il venait tout juste de sortir du lit. Kso, le garçon devant lui ne lâchait pas sa prise alors qu'il avait son revolver sous son nez … son regard était aussi froid que le sien … comme vide de sentiments. C'était la première fois que Sanzo vit des yeux aussi semblables aux siens … ils étaient rouges sang et tachetés de noirs …

- " Suivez nous sans histoire, c'est un ordre de notre Hokage. "

Le moine émit un petit sifflement strident mais écouta quand même le garçon se tenant devant lui.

Il s'était fait avoir comme un gosse.

* * *

Naruto rejoignit son coéquipier devant la porte de l'auberge, et avec les quatre étrangers, ils se mirent en marche en direction du plus grand bâtiment du village.

Le silence régnait le long de la route, Sanzo remarqua les clones de l'un de leur tire-lit ; la ressemblance était frappante et à cause du manque de lumière, il ne pouvait pas distinguer " l'original ", car forcement il y en avait un …

- " Dis, Sanzo … où ils nous emmènent ? " Goku avait chuchoté le plus doucement ces mots, il avait le sentiment qu'ils étaient d'une force peu commune.

- " Hn … sûrement à leur chef. "

- " Mais … pourquoi ne pas essayer de s'échapper ? "

A ces mots, Sasuke sortit quatre kunaïs, deux dans chaque mains. Il avait l'ouïe très développée et aucun sons ne lui échappait …

- " Goku … calme toi … ils doivent appartenir à la sécurité de ce village … leur tenue ressemble sensiblement à celle des gardes se tenant aux portes du village. "

- " Ah … d'accord. "

Et le silence reprit place. C'est ainsi qu'ils traversèrent une bonne partie de Konoha, en empruntant les chemins les plus rapides et étroits.

* * *

Hakkaï leva la tête pour mieux regarder le bâtiment où ils étaient arrivés. C'était écrasant … il avait l'impression d'être un insecte devant cette gigantesque battisse. Deux gardes en les voyant, ouvrirent les lourdes portes en bois massif, et les refermèrent dès qu'ils furent rentrés. Il fut surpris de voir l'agitation qui régnait alors que le jour se levait à peine … plusieurs personnes couraient dans les couloirs, souvent les bras chargés de rouleaux.

Ils montèrent au moins trois étages avant de se retrouver devant une double porte avec un sigle qu'il ne connaissait pas … Les clones de Naruto se dissipèrent dans un petit nuage de fumée sous l'oeil surpris de Gojyo et Goku et ils entrèrent …

* * *

Tsunade sourit en voyant entrer ses deux protéger ainsi que " le groupe de Sanzo ". Assise derrière son bureau couvert de rouleaux, elle jugea tout de suite du regard les quatre venus.

_Naruto et Sasuke ont vu juste dans leur rapport …_

En effet, le rouquin Gojyo ne détachait plus son regard de son décolleté, Hakkaï le brun avait un sourire à toute épreuve et Sanzo lui lançait des regards brûlant de rage.

- " Bien, je vais faire les présentations, vos accompagnateurs sont les deux ninjas les plus doués à ce jour : Naruto et Sasuke. Moi je suis le cinquième Hokage, le chef de Konoha, Tsunade-sama et voici Shizune qui m'aide dans mes fonctions.

Bref ! On m'a expliqué les raisons de votre périple et si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est pour mettre au point quelques affaires, vu que les choses vont toucher directement un de mes ninjas… Mais avant d'en parler nous devons attendre l'arrivée d'une personne qui ne devrait plus tarder. "

Les six personnes se lancèrent des regards intrigués, surtout Naruto et Sasuke, qui étaient pas au courant, il s'agissait d'une mission d'escorte un peu forcée … sans plus.

Mais ça, ce n'était que le début …

Les murmures et les chuchotements se tairent quand " la personne " fit son apparition … ce n'était qu'autre que _Kanzeon Bosatsu _…

* * *

(1) Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas bien le manga Naruto, c'est une technique qui permet en malaxant du chakra, de créer des clones à l'effigie du lanceur 


	3. Chapter 3

**Série:** Saiyuki et Naruto

**Titre: **Vérité et conséquences**  
**

**Genre:** Cross-over, divers

**Disclaimer:** les personnages appartiennent a Masashi Kishimoto et Minekura Kazakh ; longue vie a eux …

**Note**: Merci pour ces reviews ça me fait vraiment très plaisir de voir que mon histoire interesse quelques personnes :) Par contre n'oubliez pas de laisser votre adresse e-mail que je puisse vous répondre un petit mot. Liliceine je te remercie ici pour ta review, vu que je n'ai pas ton email, ce sont aussi deux de mes chouchous au niveau des mangas shonen et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant :)

**Chtit avertissement :-)** : une bonne connaissance du manga Saiyuki est nécessaire (plus que pour celui de Naruto), j'avertirai pour les spoils … sur ce bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Problèmes en perspectives

- " Salut les jeunes ! "

La scène aurait pu être comique, d'un côté Naruto et Sasuke qui regardaient avec de grands yeux la nouvelle venue, et de l'autre Sanzo qui pestait contre tous les dieux. Mais voilà, pour que Kanzeon se déplace d'elle-même il devait y avoir quelque chose d'important …

Naruto était stupéfié, la jeune femme qui venait d'apparaître n'était vêtue que très superficiellement, ses habits ne cachant en rien sa poitrine et son ventre … Il eut une pensée pour Jiraya …

Quand a Sasuke, il se demandait comment il n'avait pas pu sentir la présence de cette … exhibitionniste … il restait sur ses gardes, les femmes étaient des êtres imprévisibles. Il s'en referrait a Sakura qu'il n'avait jamais pu comprendre totalement.

Kanzeon jubilait ! Aux vues des têtes qu'avaient les personnes présentes, son entrée était réussie. Elle s'approcha silencieusement de Sanzo, semblant aussi légère que le vent. Arrivée à sa portée, elle porta sa main vers le visage si fin du moine, elle ne put continuer qu' une arme était déjà pointée sur elle …

- " Toujours aussi hargneux à ce que je vois, Sanzo. "

- " Dégage maudite déesse. "

- " Oh, oh, surveille ton langage, cher Sanzo, de toutes les façons cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas toi qui m'intéresse … "

Sanzo haussa un sourcil, qu'est ce que cela voulait bien dire …

- " … et puis tu sais bien que cette arme est inutile contre moi. "

Hakkaï s'avança vers la déesse, sentant la colère du blond augmentée.

- " Kanzeon Bosatsu, pouvez nous nous expliquer : pourquoi sommes nous ici ? "

- " Il se passe que quelqu'un ici se sent de plus en plus mal et que moi seule peut lui venir en aide … "

Gojyo, Hakkaï et Sanzo ne comprirent pas tout de suite, ils se regardèrent tous les trois essayant de trouver une explication … ils se retournèrent soudain vers Goku, celui-ci n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'arrivée de la déesse pour cause, il était à genoux par terre, les mains se tenant le crâne et une grimace de douleur était figée sur son visage.

- " Goku ! "

Hakkaï se précipita sur le plus jeune de l'équipe, il activa son ki et une lueur verte enveloppa la tête de Goku, une aura qui se voulait guérissant mais sans effet …

Goku ne comprenait pas ... quand cette déesse était rentrée dans la salle, un violent mal de crâne l'avait envahi et des images lui revenaient a l'esprit comme des flashs.

_Un garçon … du sang … des morts … encore du sang et cette déesse …_

Kanzeon s'approcha de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle avait donc vu juste : des brides du passé de Goku semblaient revenir. Elle leva à son tour sa main vers le saru , celui-ci eut un frisson et s'évanouit dans les bras d'Hakkaï.

- " Que lui as-tu fait ! "

Gojyo s'époumona en voyant son souffre douleur favori inconscient.

- " Tais toi un peu, il a besoin de calme et de repos. "

Hakkaï hocha la tête en direction du rouquin et porta son regard sur la maîtresse des lieux … Tsunade lui fit signe de la suivre …

- " Venez, on l'emmène dans une chambre un peu plus loin. "

Après un moment d'hésitation, Naruto et Sasuke qui étaient restés immobiles, se tournèrent vers la porte …

- " Naruto, tu reste ici s'il te plait, Kanzeon Bosatsu veut s'entretenir avec toi. Sasuke tu peux disposer. "

Le blond lanca un regard interrogatif à Sasuke qui soupira et s'approcha doucement de lui, lui murmurant de se tenir sur ses gardes.

Naruto déglutit, cette femme ne lui inspirait aucune sympathie, mai si la vieille_ (1)_ avait confiance en elle …

* * *

- " Alors, c'est donc toi le porteur de Kyubi. " 

Le tête à tête commençait fort pour Naruto.

- " Comment êtes vous au courant ? "

Kanzeon s'asseya derrière le bureau. Elle prit son temps pour répondre, replaçant une longue mèche noire derrière ses oreilles …

- " Pour que tout soit clair entre nous Naruto, je te connais depuis ton enfance … chacun de tes gestes et faits sont surveillés de là ou je viens.

- " … "

- " Et tout ça parce que tu renferme en toi l'un des neufs démons de la Terre. "

- " Mais qui êtes vous exactement? Votre aura n'est pas comme celle des gens de Konoha, et vous dégagez une force peu commune. "

La déesse croisa les jambes sur sa chaise et appuya sa tête sur un de ces bras.

- " Je viens d'un lieu dénommé " royaume céleste " et je suis l'une des divinités qui y habitent. "

Naruto ouvrit la bouche et la referma, happant l'air comme un poisson rouge … il avait pu sentir que quelque chose de particulier se passait mais de là a avoir une déesse en face de lui …

- " Que … que voulez vous à Kyubi ? "

- " Rassure toi, pour l'instant je ne m'intéresse pas à lui mais à toi. Tsunade m'a parlé que le chakkra du démon commençait à rentrer en résonance avec le tien. "

- " Ou …oui. "

- " Le problème c'est toi Naruto. Es tu assez fort pour le supporter ? Es tu assez résistant ? Ne vas-tu pas craquer un beau jour ? "

- " Non ! Jamais ! "

Naruto s'était levé et avait tapé d'un poing ravageur le bureau … La déesse fronça les sourcils et se leva , surplombant Naruto qui osait lui tenir tête.

- " Pourtant il se peut qu'un jour Kyubi s'empare de ton corps. Dis moi que tu n'as pas rêvé de ce moment ou le monde serait dorénavant noir et silencieux ! Que tu étais submergé par cette gueule aux crocs d'acier et au regard fou ! Tu disparaissais lentement … tout au fond … "

- " Ca … ça suffit. "

Kanzeon avait touché juste, la sortie de Kyubi était l'angoisse la plus oppressante de Naruto … il ne voulait pas … non … ça serait brisé la confiance que le quatrième Hokage avait mis en lui … de supporter ce lourd fardeau.

Mais il savait bien que l'emprise du renard ne faisait qu'accroître. Il y avait bien le sceau empêchant les lourds barreaux de la cage de Kuybi de s'ouvrir mais celui-ci deviendrait inutile si Naruto n'avait plus la volonté … et c'était un combat harassant, épuisant …

- " Ta volonté ne te suffira pas. " Kanzeon venait de jeter ces mots au visage de Naruto, trop surpris pour répondre. Elle pouvait lire dans les pensées des gens?

" Même si jusque là tu y es arrivé tout seul, il te faudra accepter une aide extérieure pour que _cela_ n'arrive jamais. Si tu me suis au royaume céleste, tu auras un entraînement spécial, renforçant aussi bien tes capacités physiques que psychologiques. J'ai confiance en toi, tu n'es pas un idiot … Tu me donneras ta réponse demain. "

Après cette dernière phrase, Naruto releva la tête et seul le vide l'accueillit, la déesse s'était retirée sans bruits.

Il était confus … il n'arrivait pas à mettre au clair les différentes pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il décida alors d'aller faire un tour dans un lieu tranquille en forêt … Pour réfléchir a tout ça.

* * *

Ailleurs dans une autre partie du bâtiment, Kanzeon se pencha sur un visage : 

_- " Alors Son Goku, veux tu enfin découvrir ton passé ? "_

_

* * *

_

_(1) _Juste un petit rappel, Naruto surnomme Tsunade "vieille" N'oublions pas que celle ci a au moins 50 ans :)


End file.
